Push
by TheNatureOfRyyan
Summary: Dominique's best mate Teddy has just won a spot on the English National Quidditch Team, but she isn't up for celebrating his inevitable departure. Luckily for her, he doesn't see it as a goodbye, but more of a reason to come back home. (HPFC Spring Fic Exchange by burning happiness & for MEGAN.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic was written for the **Spring Fic Exchange** the **HPFC** Forum, and it was held by **burning happiness**.** **I received **Megan** in the exchange, and from the information she provided I decided to write a fluffy and romantic/angsty buildup **Teddy&Dominique** two shot that has to do with a dance.**

Hope you enjoy it, Megan!

-Ryyan ;)

* * *

****Dominique was sitting on top of the brick wall that surrounded the Burrow, a Muggle toy called a Rubic's Cube in her hands. She wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her, not caring too much for the party that was just starting to get into full swing around her. She should have been, since it was in honor of best mate Teddy's new position as Seeker on the England National Quidditch Team, but all she could think about was how he wasn't going to be around much anymore.

Twisting the plastic contraption in her hand, she frowned down at it. She'd known that this day was coming. After all, he was almost six years her senior and really quite talented at the game. He'd been playing professionally since his first year out of Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time until he secured a spot on the national team.

Unexpectedly, something touched her leg and she gasped and jerked slightly, almost losing her balance and dropping her toy. Familiar laughter rang out around her, and once she was sure she wasn't going to toppled over the edge of the six foot wall she glared at her cousin as he climbed up to join her on her perch.

"We always thought he'd pick Victoire, you know," James carefully stood on the wall, holding his hand out to help Dominique up. She stepped to the side and reached down to grab the jacket she had been sitting on, shaking it off and standing up gracefully. She draped it neatly over her arm, careful since she was only borrowing it from Teddy. She'd only had it for three years now, and she thought tonight she might finally return it to him. He had claimed it was his lucky coat, and she figured he'd need luck being on the national team.

"Merlin, Dom, how do you walk in those shoes?" James asked her, his eyebrows so high they had vanished into his mess of dark hair. Normally, she was a good half a foot shorter than her cousin, but tonight she was just a smidge tinier.

Laughing, Dominique twirled, showing off the almost unnatural balance she had always seemed to have, "Easily, James. What was that you were saying about Victoire?"

As he spoke, she turned her back on him and started their usual trek along the wall, leading them further and further away from the backyard bash. Her heels made clacking noises as they went along, and she smiled at the sound. It reminded her of her mum.

"Mmm, see, that's why I wasn't worried about you toppling over when I scared you. All that ballet you've been doing has given you superhuman balance. And I was just saying we all always thought Victoire- where's the back of your dress?" James reached out to pinch her exposed spine between her shoulder blades, "You're deceiving. You're all cute and humble from the front, but then you turn around and there's nothing! I can almost see your bum."

"Why are you looking at my bum anyways, James?" she tossed him a skeptical look over her shoulder, but it was all in a good fun. She knew he was only picking on her in his protective older brother way. She laughed when he stumbled, his cheeks turning pink at the accusation, and she faced forwards again, "I know you weren't actually checking out my backside. Relax. So go on with what you were saying about my oh-so-lovely big sister."

"Yeah, right, like _I was saying_: everyone has always assumed that Teddy and Victoire would end up together. You know, because they're kind of perfect for each other. She's all peaches and cream and smiles and put together and whatnot and he's a rugged professional Quidditch player with a spotless reputation and charming personality. Not to mention, he's less than two years older than her," James went on, and even though she couldn't see him she could feel his hand motions. He'd always been the more dramatic boy of the family in that sense, using his entire body to tell a story no matter how mundane it may be. As he went on, Dominique couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the topic. All her life, that's all that had gone on. Everyone, adults and peers, would gush over how absolutely bloody perfect her sister and best mate were for each other. How they were destined to end up together.

They didn't even like each other most of the time, and Teddy was most certainly _not_ Victoire's type. He had the wrong bits. Not that the rest of the family knew that just yet. And Dominique happened to know for a fact that Teddy wasn't interested in her sister- he said she was too stuck up, and he'd never want to be with someone who was afraid to get their hands dirty.

"Oy, did you hear what I said?" James pinched her back again, this time harder, and she let out a huff.

"Yes, James, I heard you. It's just _such_ a ruddy tragedy that Teddy isn't going to marry my sister and have loads of perfect children with her!" she snapped, and she had to resist the urge to jerk her arm out of his hand when he reached out to stop her.

"That's not what I said at all, Dom," he chided, turning them both around so they were on their way back to where they had started. He was leading them now, and she smiled when he held his arms out to keep his balance every now and then. Clearing his throat, he went on, "What I said was, that's what everyone expected, of course, and needless to say we were shocked when it never happened. But we were all completely blindsided when we realized it was because he had his eyes set on our little Dominique."

Dominique lost her footing then, stumbling and grabbing on to the back of James' blazer to catch herself, "_What_?"

"Woah, you alright back there?" he looked over his shoulder; his hands reaching back to steady her. Once she was upright he continued on with their walk, "And what do you mean, 'what'? Don't give me that. I see the way you look at him, and we _all_ see the way he looks at you. In fact, I bet if you look over there right now you'll see him watching you. He's always got at least half his attention on you when you're anywhere remotely near. The bloke hasn't even had a proper girlfriend since you started seriously dating- haven't you noticed that?"

"No, actually, and I think it's a bit strange that you have. I also think you're batty and looking too hard at the situation. We're best mates. We've grown up together. Of course we give each other attention when the other is around," she disagreed with him, but even as the words came out of her mouth she glanced over at the party. The backyard of the Burrow was lit up with strings of light, an after-hours garden setting with mismatching tables and chairs. People were milling about, dancing, and she could see various family members and friends alike. Music was floating through the yard and the closer she and James got to get together, the clearer the upbeat lyrics became. She spotted Teddy standing off near the edge, a drink in his hand and surrounded by his Quidditch mates. Just like her cousin had predicted, Teddy was looking right at her as he laughed along with his friends. When he noticed that she was staring at him too, he lifted his empty hand up and waved at her, causing his friends to look over their shoulders and wave too.

Just as she was about to return the gesture, James spun around and shouted an abrupt 'I told you so', causing her to take a few rushed steps back. She was about to tell him to knock it off when her cousin Fred and his mate Bentley Zambini flew up next to them on their brooms, and the later gave the duo a charming grin, "What are you lot doing over here? Practicing your balancing act?"

"I was just explaining to my cousin here that she's managed to capture Ted Lupin's heart," James grinned, practically beaming as he spoke, "And vise-versa."

"You're such a gossip, James," Fred rolled his eyes, and for a moment Dominique thought he was going to side with her. It wasn't until he set his gleaming eyes on her that she knew otherwise, "Even if it's true, you shouldn't go around flapping your jaws about it."

"Honestly!" Dominique stopped her foot, "Stuff it, both of you! And aren't you two supposed to be with your teammates over there celebrating instead of riding around like a pair of school boys showing off?"

Bentley pressed his lips together, nodding slowing, "So I take it you don't want to take a few laps around the property, then? I mean, we only flew over to see if you wanted to since you were talking about how much you'd _love_ to try out the new Nimbus last week. But if you think it's too childish-"

"I don't believe those words ever came out of my mouth, Bentley," Dominique waved him closer, a grin spreading over her features as he stepped behind her on the wall, lowering his broom so she could sling her leg over without showing off her knickers.

James frowned, looking at the pair as his cousin handed him her jacket, "You're wearing a dress, Dom, do you really think it's appropriate for you to be getting on a broom with some bloke right now?"

"Don't worry mate, she can just tuck it. We've done this loads of times before, she'll be fine," Bentley tried to reassure the younger boy, but it only served to send panicked over his face, "Your auntie might make Dom dress like a lady, but she can't always make her act like one."

Dominique laughed, agreeing with her friend as she grabbed the excess fabric of her dress and bunched the bottom together, pressing it beneath her palm as she gripped the neck of the broom. Bentley leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and putting the other in the appropriate flying position as he set his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed into him as he kicked off, telling her cousin, "Relax, James. It's all in good fun. Besides, if I do lose my hold on my skirt, it's not like it's going to be easy to see. It's dark."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he groaned as the pair took off. He glanced over to see Teddy frowning heavily, eyes glued to the rapidly disappearing pair and fist clenched at his side.

Fred clapped him on the shoulder, "Seriously, don't worry. I'm almost positive this is going to work in our favor." At James' confused expression, he went on, "Look, Teddy's been bringing Dom around the pitch for ages. The other day, before the national team tryouts when we were helping Teddy run through drills, Bentley flat out asked him what was going on with him and Dom. Teddy and him are the same age, you know, and Dom's just turned twenty so it's finally alright to look at her like that, I guess. Teddy got all flustered and denied it of course, so Bentley just told him that he was going to make a move. Teddy was like '_oh, I don't think that's a good idea…you aren't her type_' and mumbled a few more excuses, but Bentley was insistent, and basically told Ted that they'd see, and the worst she could do was say no.

As soon as Bentley left, Teddy went off on this huge rant about how Bentley wasn't good enough for someone like Dom, and how he would take advantage of her love for trouble and he got really jealous, James, so I pointed it out and we talked about it. By the time I left he was all set up to ask her to the party as his date. But then he chickened out. Did you see the look on Teddy's face when they flew off together? He's pissed. I wager a few minutes of watching Bentley move in on Dom is just the push Ted needs to get over whatever fear he has and tell her how he feels."

James was silent for a few minutes, his eyes flickering from the barely visible duo on the broom to his God-brother. Finally, when he looked back at Fred, he asked, "What exactly are we wagering?"

"That's the spirit!" Fred grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Part one of two! I hope you enjoyed this so far, Megan! I know that right now there isn't a lot of Teddy/Dom action, but I promise that next chapter there will be plenty of it. The buildup is the best part, I think. Makes the end worth the wait.**

-Ryyan ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fic was written for the **Spring Fic Exchange** the **HPFC** Forum, and it was held by **burning happiness**.** **I received **Megan** in the exchange, and from the information she provided I decided to write a fluffy and romantic/angsty buildup **Teddy&Dominique** two shot that has to do with a dance. Part two!**

Hope you enjoy it, Megan!

-Ryyan ;)

* * *

Dominique spent the rest of the night with Bentley flying around the expansive property that surrounded the Burrow. She knew that she should have probably told him to take her back after the first lap, but one look at the party and she had requested another round. Finally, though, at the end of the night she had asked him to bring her back, and he set them down a few yards away from the party, laughing as she turned to face him.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, hands planted on her hips. She could tell that he was staring at her hair, and she knew that it must be an absolute mess. Just as he was opening his mouth to answer, he closed it, and his gaze shifted to just over her shoulder. He waved to her, "See you, Dom."

"Dominique," Teddy's familiar voice came from behind her, and she turned to face him, giving him a brilliant smile. She had caught glimpses of him all night, but she hadn't yet said hello to him, and now the night was over. His smile was tense- in fact, his entire body was tense- and he waited until Bentley had disappeared into every shrinking celebration before reaching out, smoothing her hair back with both of his hands, "You've been avoiding me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One they both knew to be true.

Her eyes closed as he tangled his fingers into her strawberry blonde locks, and when she opened them she laughed when she noticed he had changed his dark curls to match her lighter ones. Everyone in her family either had the Weasley Red hair or not- she had been the only one unlucky enough to get caught in the middle. When she was younger and her cousins would make fun of her for it Teddy would always match hers to make her feel better.

She reached up, taking her hair from him and pulling it into a messy ponytail, and he watched her as he went on, "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd picked Bentley there as your new best mate. You've been spending an awful lot of time with him lately."

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "You know you're my irreplaceable best mate, Ted. It's the Fire Whiskey that's got you all self-conscious. One drink and you fall to pieces. Honestly, you're such a lightweight."

They both grinned at that, knowing full well she was the lightweight of their peers. Teddy, on the other hand, could drink anyone under the table. The man hadn't the faintest idea what a hangover even resembled.

"Then what'sit?" he asked her, reaching out to hook his finger inside the leather bracelet she always wore. He'd gotten it for her from Ireland one year for Christmas, and she'd never taken it off. "Why are you all dressed up and at my party if you won't even talk to me?"

For a moment, Dominique didn't answer. She was too distracted by the way his hand was on her, and it made her think about what James had said. That Teddy had a thing for her. Then she mentally chided herself; she and Teddy were best mates. They touched all the time, and it wasn't anything to look into. They were comfortable with one another, that's all.

Crossing her arms over her chest, and effectively ending the contact, she looked over to the side, watching her Grandma Molly bob say goodbye to the remaining few guests before disappearing into the Burrow. She sighed, "I'm just upset that you're going. I mean, I'm so happy for you that you've got this spot on the team, and I'm proud too. Don't get me wrong about that. I'm just-" her shoulders lifted up and down in a halfhearted shrug, "-I'm being a selfish brat, I know. It's just that you're my best mate and I don't want you to go."

"Aww, little Dom's going to miss me, eh?" his arms were around her suddenly, wrapping her up in a tight hug that trapped her arms between them. He kissed the top of her head, "It's not like I haven't been gone before. I travel all the time for matches."

Her voice was muffled, and she shook her head, "Not for _months_ at a time, though, Teddy. You've only ever been gone for a week, tops. Then you're home and I work at the pitch so I get to see you every day and now it's just going to be…"

"Different?" he supplied, and took a step back, "Dom, do you remember when I first got on the Canons?" He waited for her to nod before going on, "You were in third year, and you stopped writing me. I thought I'd done something wrong, but you were just upset because you thought that I'd get too busy and famous and forget about you or not want to be your friend anymore."

"I remember you came to my house over winter holiday and set me straight, and it was the most embarrassing thing ever," she rolled her eyes, not too keen on remembering that particular scenario.

"Well, this is the same thing," he reached out again, this time taking her cheeks in his hands and directing her to look at him, "Except we're both adults now. But it doesn't matter, because you're always going to be my best mate. It doesn't matter if it's been _years_ since I've set my eyes on your pretty face, that's not going to change. We've got letters to write, and visits to make! I expect your bum to be in the stands for at _least_ half my matches! I know you're schedule, Dom, and there's no excuse for that quota not to be met!" As he spoke, a grin spread across his face, and Dominique found that it was contagious. His thumbs brushed over her cheekbones, causing her eyes to flutter, "Got it, love?"

"Yeah, Ted," she said, and her voice was softer than before. Her fingers had wrapped around the hem of his shirt, resting at his waist, "I got it."

The mood suddenly seemed to shift between them, and for a moment neither of them spoke. She watched his eyes drop down and linger, and she was positive that he was staring at her lips. He shifted closer to her, taking the smallest step forward, and just as he was about to take one more, laughter erupted from behind them. He quickly put space between them, looking over his shoulder as the final party guests stumbled away to the Apperation point, and her hands moved to grip the fabric of her own dress.

She motioned towards the empty yard, "Uh, we should-"

"-probably, you know, get-"

"-they'll be missing you by-"

"-yeah," he finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck. He held his hand out for her, a common thing that now seemed unusual, "Come on, you promised me a dance if I got on the team."

"Teddy," she rolled her eyes, "You are absolute crap at dancing." She reached out anyways, lacing her fingers with his, "You've got two left feet and always step on my toes. Besides, there's no music and everyone's gone."

He pulled her under the lights and past the tables, keeping her close until they were standing on the platform that had been set up for those who wanted to dance. He set his hands on waist, and she looped her arms around his neck. When he spoke next, the sneer in tone surprised her, "I guess you should have spent less time flying around the lot with _Bentley_, then."

Looking up at him, Dominique raised her eyebrows, "You sound jealous."

"I am," he said, not even hesitating, and the surprised expression she wore turned to one of shock. For the second time that night she stuttered out 'w-what?', watching as Teddy's cheeks tinged pink. He looked over her shoulder briefly, and his grip on her waist tightened as if he were afraid she was going to run away from him. When he finally caught her gaze again, he went on, "I am jealous. I know that I'm almost six years older than you, and you see me as this big brother figure, and it's strange and maybe just a little bit disturbing that I've been pining after you for four years, but I can't help it. You're so wonderful, Dom, and as much as you are- and always will be- my best mate, I can't help but want you to be more."

Dominique was fairly certain that she had fallen off the broom and had cracked her head and was just making all of this up. She had resigned herself years ago to the fact that Ted Remus Professional-seeker-for-the-(now)-England-National-Quidditch-Team- devilishly-handsome-and-sickeningly-charming Lupin would never, ever have romantic feelings for her.

Ever.

It just wasn't possible, seeing as she was so much younger than him and she had been following him around like a lost puppy since before even he was old enough to enter Hogwarts. He had babysat her, for Merlin's sake! He saw her as his younger sibling!

"Dom?" he questioned, and she realized that she hadn't said anything in response to him.

Clearing her throat to get rid of the radio silence and buy her some time, she picked a spot over his shoulder to concentrate on before saying, "Uh- I- Ted, I don't know-"

"Well then just listen, yeah? I've already put my foot in my mouth, you might as well let me make a case," his tone was light, but then she glanced at him she could see that he was nervous. He adopted her throat clearing tactic, "You're not afraid to play hard, to be one of the guys and really get your hands dirty. You know loads about Quidditch and you drink beer, which I think is fantastic. You're so funny, and fit, and really quite beautiful. You know, you dress up like you are tonight and I can hardly stand myself. You never treated me any different because I've got no parents or because I've got my furry little problem once a month or because sometimes when I get ill I can't help my animagus shifting and you can always tell that it's me when I've changed everything about me. You know all my secrets, and I know yours, and I've never trusted anyone like I trust you.

"You've seen me at my absolute worst. I think you look so beautiful when you're angry, and the way you crinkle your nose up when someone you don't care for comes in the room is adorable. You do Muggle things with me even though you're always really confused, and you're always up for an adventure, and I think you're the absolute bravest person I've ever met. You're a crap cook, but you make up for it with how well you bake. And I've been in love with you for years, Dom."

They had stopped swaying sometime in his longwinded rant, and Dominique once again remained silent. She watched his eyes search her face for any kind of reaction or sign, but she was careful not give anything away. She knew that it must have been so hard for him to come out and say all that, especially since he had apparently been waiting years to do so, but she just needed a moment to process it all.

Teddy, on the other hand, wasn't having the silence, "I know this isn't the proper way to tell you, and I had planned on asking you to be my date tonight, but I lost my nerve. Then seeing you spend all night alone with Bentley with his hands all over you got me so angry, and I guess I just couldn't wait anymore-"

Abruptly, Dominique stood on her toes, glad that she was already wearing heels so she wouldn't have to stretch much. She took his flushed cheeks in her hands, not giving Teddy any warning at all before she kissed him. It was a lingering, closed mouth kiss meant to shut him up and prove to herself that this wasn't a dream, and when she pulled away he was smiling. He used his grip in her hips to pull her closer, and once their fronts were pressed together he slid one hand around to her back, his fingers dragging across her bare skin.

When she didn't pull away, he took it upon himself to kiss her again, this time drawing it out and making it count, and when he pulled away from her he set his forehead against hers, teasing, "Quota's officially been risen to three fourths of all of my matches. Your attendance is mandatory for at least that much."

She traced his bottom lip with her thumb and shot back with a joke of her own, "Aww, little Teddy loves me."

"Yeah," he kissed the tip of her thumb, eyes gleaming, "And you love me too."

"Yeah," she nodded, leaning forward to give him another kiss, "I do."

* * *

**A/N: Part two of two! I hope you enjoyed this, Megan! It was fun to write! And whoever else is reading, I hope you lot enjoyed it as well! Word count was at ****4,312!******

-Ryyan ;)


End file.
